Affects or Effects of Love
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Mikan broke off with Natsume since she saw him with other girls. Since then, he somehow could not forget her shocked face when he was being all flirty. Now he was given a chance to redeem himself but will he take that chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another fiction I wrote during my spare time.**

**Redemption**

_You just don't get it do you? You're selfish, arrogant, conceited! I don't know what part of you that actually is attractive!_

_You stood me up for the last time! And here I found you messing around with girls! Just what am I to you? I'm still your personal slave aren't I? It's over!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh…that same dream again," I whined and rubbed my eyes as I got up from bed. I saw Ruka still sleeping in his bed. "Oi, wake up. Classes are starting soon," I shook Ruka lightly and he got up.

"Oh, sorry Natsume. I got back into the dorm late last night," Ruka sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Out with Hotaru Imai again?" I asked and smirked when I saw him blush.

"No…it wasn't her last night. An old friend invited me for dinner and we went karaoke and lost track of time. She sent me back to the dorm with her car," Ruka said.

"Ah, a she," I chuckled when Ruka's face turned redder. "Relax! Teasing you is common every morning remember, come on. First class is Narumi," I said and took a shower while I heard Ruka calling someone on his phone.

I got out from the shower and saw him still talking on the phone. "It wasn't that my voice is horrible! I just had a sore throat last night! Hahaha, alright, I'll talk to you later Mi-chan," Ruka hung up.

_Mi-chan_…The name rang a bell, a name that I tried so hard to forget. "Ah, I left some hot water for you," I said.

"Thanks Natsume," Ruka thanked and rushed into the shower. I was curious so I got to his phone and checked the last number he called. _Mikan S._ I read. So I guess it really is her.

I wore my uniform and placed the ruby earring on my left ear. _You see this earring, Natsume? One is for me and this other one is for you! I'm not sure if you like couple bracelets or rings so I thought an earring would be appropriate instead._ Her smiling face when she gives me presents and when she receives them, that expression is not something you can actually imagine on her.

"Oh, you're done, Natsume. I'll be done in a few minutes," Ruka said while drying his hair with a towel. I nodded and walked outside of the room. I saw other boys coming out to get to class. Kitsuneme and Koko got out with bags placed over their shoulders.

Koko looked back and saw me standing outside alone. "Oh, Natsume. Aren't you coming to class?" Koko asked stopping his pace along with Kitsuneme next to him.

"You guys go on ahead, Ruka's changing," I said.

"What are you? A girl? What's the problem with guys changing clothes in front of each other? We already know how we look like," Kitsuneme said and Koko chuckled.

"Tell that to Ruka then," I smirked and they waved and left.

"Who was that?" Ruka asked as he got out from the room.

"Oh, just Kitsuneme and Koko," I said. "Are we going?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ruka replied and we walked to the main building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright class, as all of you may know, the class trip this year would be to Hokkaido," Narumi said in a sing-song voice which disgusted most of the students. "Since the School Board thought it might be boring for the most of you, we've decided to make a joint-trip along with our sister-school Alice Girls High."

"Eyh!" All the boys screamed in enthusiasm. Some high fived and some hugged each other.

"Even as we all know it that the rules clearly states that you boys aren't allowed to have any relationship but in the future you need to at least have the skill to have a partner in your life. Take this chance as a test to use your opportunity among those girls," Narumi continued.

"Finally! It's a two weeks trip! We can finally have a girlfriend!" Mochu shouted and Koko agreed.

"Wahoo!" All the boys started jumping with glee.

"Wow, great, I can now hang out with Mi-chan and Hotaru for two weeks," I saw Ruka daydream by the window when the school Narumi mentioned was Ruka's girlfriend's school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As you see girls, we are now having a joint-trip with our sister-school Alice Boys High. We must not be rash on finding our soul mates," Mikan shouted out as the Student Council President.

"Hey, President! Do you know any skills on seducing boys?" A girl's hand shot up asking.

"Well girls…" Mikan started with raised eyebrows. "Do you _really_ want to know?" Mikan asked.

"YES!" All the girls screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Natsume, we're beggin' you! Please don't hog all the girls to yourself!" The boys pled and kneel before me. I find it hard to believe that they are boys.

"Now, now, what makes you think I'm giving up my any of prizes to you people? Do you think you deserve them?" I smirked.

"That's what he says but actually he got dumped by the woman of his dreams just last year," I saw Reo talking to his bunch.

"What? _The _Natsume Hyuuga got dumped by a girl? She must be a weird girl," A boy said. I rushed up to him and clutched his shoulders.

"What did you say? How dare you call her weird!?" I shouted straight to his face.

"Look, look I'm sorry! I didn't mean that," The boy stuttered and I dropped him and left the classroom. I shut the door and sat down in front of it.

_Great! As hard as I try to forget her, every incident that pops up, she has to be included._ I cried in my head and buried my head in between my legs.

"Hey! Don't push it, guys. As tough as Natsume may look, he's really not all that strong," I heard Ruka talking behind the door.

"So you know the girl, Ruka?" I heard Mochu's voice asked.

"Yeah, she's the best friend of my girl," Ruka said. "That's beside the point. Natsume really liked that girl, so it'd be nice if you don't push him to the limit," Ruka said.

"I'll take that challenge," Reo's voice said all high and mighty. "I mean, she's got taste when she dumped Hyuuga," Reo said and some guys high fived him.

"Reo! You don't want to challenge Natsume," Ruka said defensively.

"Now why not, Nogi? Think if I get Natsume's girl, I'll steal yours too?" Reo chuckled. Then the other door slammed open and I only manage to catch a glimpse of a skirt.

"Mi-chan?!" Ruka shouted out and my eyes widen.

"Woah! Who's the babe?!"

"She's gorgeous!"

"Hey sweetie," Koko joked.

"Ruka, where's your Student Council room?" Mikan asked. I stood up and entered the room to actually see her face. A face I haven't seen for almost a year.

"Mikan," I said slowly and her glance fixed on my eyes.

"Natsume," She said.

"You know Natsume?" Reo asked and Mikan just turned around and stomped out of the class.

My eyes widen again. _She's walked out on me once! I can't let her do that again!_ "Wait! Mikan!" I jumped over tables and chairs and rushed out of the door to catch her.

"No," Ruka shouted and rushed behind me. "Natsume! I suggest you stop chasing her!" Ruka shouted as he continued to grab me.

"I'm not letting my second chance go that easily!" I shouted and saw her run out to the roadside. _She knows I can't be caught outside of the school gates._ I thought while I saw her just a few meters away from me. All I had to do was run and catch her! All I needed to do was apologize. The wind blew across from us and saw her hair danced with it.

"You're the president," Mikan suddenly shouted at me and I stopped my pace. I saw her took baby steps towards me. "We need to talk," She said.

"You're right! We do, look-,"

"Not that talk, Hyuuga," She said and called my name formally. "I want us to talk about the school trip," She said and now she's standing just opposite to me.

"Oh, but!" I started.

"Don't say anything, Hyuuga!" She shouted and suddenly shut her mouth with her hands. Her bangs covered her eyes and she fell her hands to her sides. "Our relationship has been over for a year, I've moved on," She continued.

"Who?!" I demanded.

"You don't need to step into my life, Hyuuga. We are mere humans now," Mikan said.

"You can't deny the fact that we made memories before," I started.

"I'd rather forget about it," She said with her head held up high. "Now, I'd like for us to arrange a time for my council and yours to have a meeting regarding the trip," She said and gave me a file.

"We're free tomorrow afternoon at three. I guess we can discuss by then," I said following her formality.

"Good, we'll meet you tomorrow at three at your Council Room," Mikan said and left. There she goes, my second and final chance to redeem myself. She walks out just like that.

"So what happened, Hyuuga?" Reo mocked. "You got dumped the twice now?" Reo laughed horribly along with his bunch.

"Yeah," I said slowly and he stopped laughing and stared at me.

"He's got it bad," Koko said.

"Why wouldn't he? That's the same girl that dumped him last year," Ruka said.

"Oh," Everyone said and I feel their sympathy in that word. _I don't need sympathy!_ I thought and just lie down on my table.

**How's that first chapter? Hope you'll like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like the last chapter? Well here's the second one.**

**Reason**

"Natsume, you ok?" Ruka asked when he saw me just staring on a manga page.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"I don't buy it," Ruka said. "I'll be clear with you. Last night I was with Mi-chan."

_As if I didn't know about it._ I thought and just listened to him. "She seriously told me that she wants to forget you. She's just like you, she can't forget about what happened!" Ruka said.

"Since she and I can't forget about each other why can't we stay together like before?" I asked.

"She said it was painful," Ruka said.

"Painful? What was painful?" I asked.

"Well, she did break up with you in front of you when you were digging your hands into another girl's skirt," Ruka pointed and I sighed.

"I didn't mean it! I was drunk!" I claimed.

"Yeah, you were drunk on her birthday! You didn't even wish her! And when she was looking for you to give you a celebration gift of getting the position of Student Council Treasurer, she saw you with that girl!" Ruka shouted. "I'd shout at you too if that happened in front of my face."

"So this is definitely my fault, huh?" I said and buried my face on my pillow.

"It's been a year and you just realized?" Ruka mocked and sat on his bed. "She confronted Hotaru when she saw you in that state last year. Hotaru met up with me to force me to tell her where you were. You broke the heart of her favorite toy and she's really pissed."

"She was the one who made all the girls disgusted by me that month wasn't she?" I asked and Ruka nodded. "What am I going to do now? I have to talk to her tomorrow! I don't think I can pull it off without bringing up that topic."

"Try and prevent yourself, Hotaru owns the school board right now so if Mikan is unhappy, she can just terminate the trip from us and it'd be just us guys to have a trip. And I'm sure you'd rather not have that happen," Ruka said.

"I'd never want that to happen! I never wanted that to happen!" I cried. "Why did it happen?! Why oh why did I let it happen?" I shouted and started punching my mattress.

"You have another chance to redeem yourself tomorrow, Natsume," Ruka said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, make sure she accepts the trip. At least then you'll have more chances of meeting her," Ruka smiled and I smiled weakly.

"I guess that would work. I mean, after what happened last year, I can bet she's not as dense and easily manipulated as she used to be," I said.

"She sure isn't," Ruka said and turned the lights off. "Good night, Natsume," Ruka greeted and I feel into deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Stop following me! You made it clear that you don't want me in your life! Stop harassing me! Stop using me! Stop doing anything that has to do with me!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ah the dream,_ I thought and woke up once again. I saw Ruka already in the showers and saw his phone ringing. The ID was _Hotaru I_. I picked it up. "Hello ol' witch! Ruka's in the bathroom."

"Ah, the demon itself has picked up an electronic? I knew you could destroy people's hearts but I never thought you could even care for something simple as a phone? Did you break your own?" Hotaru mocked. "Pass the phone to Ruka right now," Hotaru demanded.

"Not until you can make Mikan accept a date to talk to me," I conditioned.

"Never mind then, I can always call him other times," Hotaru said.

"Wait, hey!" I shouted and she hangs up on me instantly. I sighed in defeat. "Ruka," I said when Ruka came out from the bath. "Your girlfriend called you just now," I said and rushed passed him into the showers.

I let the water flow through my hair and body. How could I be such a jerk to her? Why am I still thinking about it? It's been a year, Natsume, a bloody year! The water felt cold no matter how much I tell my brain that it's supposed to be warm. Nothing is making me stop thinking about her? Why does she remain in my thoughts? Why can't she get out of it? Why?

_Her lips, her soft strawberry lips. I can't give that to another man, can I? I want to own it; I want to have it to myself. I want her all to myself! She's mine to hold, she's mine to own. Why did I let her go?_ I got out from the showers and dried myself with a towel. "Natsume, we've got another ten minutes to get to class," Ruka said and got out from the room to wait outside.

I changed into my uniform and stared at the earring. _I can't give up on her just yet._ I thought and placed it on my left ear and wore and tied my shoelaces. I got out from the room and found Ruka holding on to my bag. "Took you long enough? Come on," Ruka smiled and grabbed my wrist and we ran for it to get to class on time.

"Class, we have urgent news for you today," Misaki-sensei said and slammed his books on the table. "I'd like you to officially meet the President and the Vice-President of our sister school Alice Girls High," Misaki-sensei introduced and Mikan and Hotaru came walking into the room.

Mikan's hair was flying about with her bow-tie loose from her uniform and her skirt just on her mid-thigh. Hotaru came in with her short shoulder-length raven hair with everything on her perfect as ever. "Good morning," Mikan greeted and everyone was swooning at the sight of her. "My name is Sakura Mikan and I'm the president of your sister-school, she is Hotaru Imai, the vice-president," Mikan said formally. Then she bowed, "Please take care of us."

"We sure will," Reo smirked and winked at her and she sneered in disgust. He walked over to her cupped her chin. "Since you've let go of Hyuuga, would you like to try me for instance?" Reo asked.

I saw Mikan's feature turning bright red in anger and not pleasure. She grabbed Reo's wrist and twisted it and made him yelp in pain, then she swooped him up and threw him backwards. "Don't try me," Mikan said with her aura imitating a murderer's intent. She didn't even glance at me but waved at Ruka whom kindly smiles back to her.

"If you'd excuse her behavior, teacher, I'd like to have a word alone with this class since the president himself is present," Hotaru said and pointed to me. Misaki-sensei left the room with a smile and Hotaru sat on the teacher's chair and Mikan sat on the edge of the table where all the guys stared at the beauty of her legs.

"Now, mister president, I'd like to listen to your words about our rules as your sister-school," Hotaru said. I leaned back on my chair when I heard her say that.

"Oi, we're supposed to have a meeting later today at three," I said and I saw her smirk.

"Well, unfortunately; that chance has been cancelled," Mikan said and I stared at her. Hotaru knew I'd be using the chance to get to Mikan again. "You see, I have plans this afternoon till evening and I don't intend to interrupt it. Sorry for making a false promise yesterday, Hyuuga. But this is just payback for the false promise you made me hold last year." Mikan said and sucked on a lollipop.

"Oh really now? Tell us about that promise, presidents," Reo mocked and both I and Mikan glared at him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, _boy_, but it seems we have far more important matters at hand," Hotaru said and stared at everyone. "All the girls in our high school have requested that none of you boys shall make any move around them," Hotaru started.

"What?!"

"That's totally unfair!"

"Who does she think she is?!"

All the guys in my class started growling at them. "The girls think that none of you boys think maturely and act decently, therefore none of them wants to have anything to do with any of you," Hotaru started. I looked at Ruka who seems to be anticipating what Hotaru said and he stared at me.

'Say something' he mouthed and I looked at Mikan who was fondling with her lollipop stick and Hotaru who was getting out more papers.

"I object," I stood up and stomped my palm on the table.

"Finally!" I heard Koko say in relief.

"This trip is suppose to tie the relationship amongst students, you making and pulling off that rule clearly states that you're not into social academics," I shouted and the boys cheered. Mikan grinned and jumped off the table.

"Really now? A social relationship among men and women? Why does it seem overly familiar that it'll end up as bad as how I'd predicted it to be?" Mikan argued and swayed her hips.

"Well, isn't that just you? Why don't you ask all the other girls who has boyfriends, I'm sure they're happy," I said and saw her forehead creased.

She huffed and sighed. "Very well, that rule shall be terminated," Mikan said and Hotaru crossed the box.

"The other one is that our girls would refuse to see anyone of your boys having alcohol within your dorms. We girls have sensitive nose to these smells," Hotaru continued.

"Done. That's agreed," I said and sat back down on my chair.

"What?! No! I just bought a fresh made rum yesterday!"

"Excuse me, but can I find…" A boy came into the room and stared when he saw Mikan. "H-Hey," He said.

"Tsubasa?" Mikan asked and grinned and rushed over to hug him. "Kyaaaa! You really are in this school! Hotaru! Stop with all this nonsense and just let us have a peaceful trip! Ne, Tsubasa! Are you going to the school trip?" Mikan asked and Tsubasa shrugged.

He glanced at me and I assume he realized that jealousy is overcoming me. "Why not? I'd love to be around you," Tsubasa grinned while hugging Mikan as well.

"Well that was a fast meeting, I'm glad to see you, Andou Tsubasa," Hotaru greeted with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Nice to meet you too, Imai," Tsubasa said.

"Make sure you take care of her, she can be such a busy body," Hotaru said left the room.

"I definitely will," Tsubasa smirked and brought Mikan out of the classroom with him. Then his head popped back into the classroom. "Ah, I'm here to look for a rat that escaped the science lab, has anyone of you seen it?" Tsubasa asked and everyone shook their head. "Alright, thank you," he said and I saw the shadow of him and Mikan leaving our corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uwaaaa! This was such a horrible day!" I cried and jumped on my bed. I plucked out my earring and threw it below my bed. "This was supposed to be a good day and here I end up seeing her hugging another guy."

"Hugging her new boyfriend is far more accurate," Ruka came out from the bath and said. He just wore shorts and sat on his bed and throwing a ball up in the air and caught it. "Don't try to misunderstand her that she's trying to make you jealous so you'll come back to her. She really does like Andou," Ruka continued.

I sighed and placed my palms over my face and plopped my head on my pillow. _How did it come to this?!_ I screamed in my head.

"It looks like your only chance now is the trip and that's _only_ for two weeks. Think you can make it happen?" Ruka asked.

"Wh-Why are you helping me to get to her so much? I thought you're her ally," I said and looked at Ruka.

"I am her ally. But…there's just this part of me that wants the both of you to reason with each other. You both know each other too well yet there's at some point where you don't know each other at all. I want the both of you to understand each other," Ruka said.

"I guess I'll talk to her in a month," I said and saw Ruka's lips pulling up to a smile.

"I hope you do," Ruka said.

**Here's the second chapter. Not sure if you like it though. I'm just wishing if there is a guy who'll have feelings like this to a girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mou~ thank you; thank you for reading this fiction! I am so happy!!! I thought it'd be a wreck without any readers. So here's the next chapter.**

**Desperation**

_Why…Why did you choose her instead of me? You said I was special! You made me feel wanted! Now you're throwing me away like a piece of trash?!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why? What did you do to seduce her? Why did she fall for you?" I shouted to Andou when he visited my room.

"I didn't do anything! I just helped her get back to her dorm when it was raining. I just lent her an umbrella. Then she started hanging around me!" Tsubasa replied.

"So you're thinking of her as an annoying brat are you?" I asked in a pissed tone.

"No, never! She's really good company, besides, I really like her. Her clumsiness, her cluelessness isn't something easy to find in all girls! Though when it comes to the topic of boys, it seems that she's never clueless of it," Tsubasa said.

"You have something to do with it, don't you, Hyuuga Natsume?" Tsubasa asked with his head held high and his hands in his pocket.

I huffed and folded my arms and turned around. "None whatsoever," I said and walked out of my room.

"Oh right. Why does it seem that I always forgot my purpose when I walk into a room? Mikan asked me to tell you that she's sorry for how she acted this morning," Tsubasa said.

"If she wants to apologize, she has to come see me face-to-face," I replied.

"Really? You didn't do that last year and you still refused to apologize to her straight in the face. She's not going to come anywhere near you, or rather, Hotaru Imai and I will never let you approach her," Tsubasa smirked and walked away from me.

_Tch…he knows me all too well. I've got to get to her without him noticing me! How?! She's living in the girls' dormitory! I can't get anywhere near her! _I thought and clenched my fists.

"The trip is not until a few weeks. Mikan won't talk to me, two nasty bozos are preventing me from getting anywhere near her and Ruka isn't much help," I said and sat on the chair in my room.

"It won't help much but I _will _try to help," Ruka came out of the showers and said. "Only, get out of the way if you're planning to include Hotaru in your scheme. I won't take any of it," Ruka said and wore his black shirt.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"Mi-chan and Hotaru wanted to go shoe shopping. They invited me along. Besides, I need new jeans," Ruka said and wore his Victorinox watch and his Converse shoes and left.

"Hey, can I tag along?" I asked when I got my head out of the door. Ruka faced back and gave a very disappointed sigh.

"No, sorry. It'll cause trouble, Natsume. You should know that better," Ruka said and I nodded and jumped on my bed. _What to do…what to do…living in a dorm is so boring!_

"Yo, Natsume, you in there?" A voice called out. I stood up and opened the door.

"Oh, it's you Koko. What's up? Why are you wearing something fancy? You're going out?" I asked when I saw Koko in a blue Polo shirt and black Levi jeans.

"Well, yeah. Kitsuneme's dad owns a restaurant down by the mall. He invited all of us to go have dinner there. Do you wanna join us?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, dad's serving his famous Lobster ala King!" Kitsuneme squealed.

I smiled when I saw the others like Yuu, Mochu and Hoshio were excited after weeks of not being able to go out. "Yeah I'll go, let me change," I said and they all screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huh? I thought we were going for dinner," I said.

"Shh, it's part of the plan," Koko whispered.

"What is?" I asked.

"SHH!" Everyone 'Shh'-ed.

"Fine, fine," I said and saw them entering a shop called 'Shoe World'.

"Anna-chan!" Koko called out and a pink-haired girl twirled around and saw Koko.

"Ah, Koko! You made it!" Anna said and they hugged. "It's good to see you again. Those are my friends," Anna said pointed to four people who were staring at a shoe rack.

Three of them were girls and one of them was a blonde boy. "Ruka?" I asked and Ruka turned around and saw me.

"Natsume?! I told you not to follow me," Ruka shouted and Hotaru and Mikan turned around and saw a pack of guys. The third girl was a straight blue-haired girl.

"You know each other?" Anna asked and huffed. "Well anyways, that's Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai. They're a couple. The brown-haired girl is my President, Mikan Sakura and the last girl is my best friend, Nonoko Ogasawara. So now the blind date has started! I call for Koko!" She shouted and hugged Koko.

"We're short on two girls you know," Mochu reminded.

"Oh, no, Sumire and Luna are at the back. They'll be out in a few seconds," Anna said. "So I'm wondering who'll take in Mikan-chan," Anna thought and I stared at Mikan who was standing while trying on a new high heel.

"Um…hey! Miss President! I'd like to be your date!" Mochu shouted and ran after her.

"Move away! She's mine!" Hoshio shouted back and pushed Mochu away.

"Hey, I called in first!"

"And I care why?"

Yuu was staring off into space until the girl Nonoko walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Nonoko."

"Yuu," Yuu answered. "Are you in our sister school?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, I'm glad to meet you."

"Me too. So what's your specialty?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked back.

"You know, anyone who goes to Gakuen Alice must have a great talent or a special case. As for me, I'm great with chemicals. Like making potions or new toxics," Nonoko said.

"Oh in that case, I'm studying psychology. I can manipulate people's mind a lot and it's easy when you get to know the person well," Yuu replied.

**(A/N: Their specialties are the same as their Alice. Only I'm just turning them to mortal talent. Like Yuu's illusion Alice, I'm making it as though he uses psychology instead.)**

"What about you, Miss President? What's your talent?" Mochu and Hoshio asked intently and Mikan faced them.

Mikan grinned and the two boys blushed. "My talent is that everyone who sees me can like or love me instantly and that I'm an expert in martial arts," Mikan said and the boys blushed harder.

"Tell them the truth Mi-chan! That's not your only talent," Anna giggled and Mikan smiled when she saw a happy face of her friend.

"I'm a genius in strategies. I can plan out something a year before it happens and if it doesn't go accordingly, I'll have more than ten alternatives for it. All according to the possibilities," Mikan replied and the boys 'woah'-ed.

"My name's Hotaru Imai and I'm a genius beyond geniuses," Hotaru said. "My specialty is I can invent something that has quality and quantity beyond comparison within a night."

"My name is Ruka Nogi and my talent is that I can understand animals and that they're easily attracted to me," Ruka said. As if I didn't know that.

Anna smiled and walked over next to Koko. "My name is Anna Umenomiya and I'm aiming to be a chef so to say I'm an excellent cook. I can cook anything you say. Especially whatever you want, Koko!" Anna grinned.

"My name's Natsume Hyuuga. I'm a Fire Bender," I said and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Ooh, what's that?" Anna asked in curiosity.

"I'd say it's a supernatural thing instead of talent or specialty," I said and laid out my palm in front of her. I blinked my eyes once then fire danced around my hand. It shape shifted into a dragon and twirled around my hand like a snake would. "Disappear," I whispered and the dragon disappeared with small traces of ashes fall down from my hand.

"Amazing!" Two girls came out from a dressing room and said. "That…was simply beautiful," A girl with wavy green hair said. "Sumire Shouda. I'm glad to meet you," She said it straight towards me. I turned to the side and saw Mochu and slightly bit interested in her so I gave way and looked at Mikan who was chatting peacefully with Hoshio.

"Yes, it was really unique," Another girl came out. I have to admit now that she's really beautiful, not as cute and gorgeous as Mikan but quite alike. "Luna Koizumi," She introduced. She has pale gray hair and deep dark silver eyes. "My talent is that I can copy things. Mostly like drawings. I see it once then I can picture it in my mind and redraw it perfectly. Like a photographic memory only better," She said.

"My talent is that I have a split personality. Especially when my allergies start that is if a cat's nearby. My other personality has this strange thing that makes my five senses far greater, you know, like a dog or was it a cat? Either way, my talent is enhancing my five senses," Sumire said.

"This is an unexpected turn out of events," Anna said when both Luna and Sumire were holding on to my hands and Mochu and Hoshio remaining by Mikan's side.

"Uh wait, whose Kitsuneme's date?" I asked when I saw Kitsuneme trying on a leather boot.

"Me? No way am I bringing a girl as a date into my dad's restaurant. He'd choke me. I don't have a mom, remember? My dad doesn't want me to repeat his mistake whatever that is," Kitsuneme pointed out and took off the boots.

"Alright! Now let's go have dinner!" Anna squealed while not letting go of Koko's arms.

"My dad's restaurant's this way," Kitsuneme pointed out and everyone followed his lead. Mikan was stuck in between Mochu and Hoshio, Hotaru was walking next to Ruka holding a calculator, Sumire and Luna hogs over my arms, Nonoko and Yuu are walking in hands and Koko and Anna are like a romantic couple.

"So what really happened between you and Hyuuga Natsume?" Hoshio asked naturally.

Mikan chuckled and smiled without even glancing over to me. "He's…he's not like anyone I've ever met. He has a temper that no one could handle, he has a punch that would destroy a twenty storey building, and he's nice when he wants to be. So that one day, he wasn't nice one bit, I got mad and it was the last straw, I gave up," Mikan said steadily.

"Uh, hey, if you think us hogging around you is annoying, we'll stop," Mochu said defensively and Hoshio nodded in agreement.

"Hey chill! I'm up for new friends!" Mikan said in a cheery tone and hugged them both together.

"We're glad," Hoshio said and hugged her back then a _rumbling sound_ made them crack in a fit of laughter. "Hey! I didn't have lunch!"

"But your stomach wouldn't have made that sound if you just didn't have lunch!" Mochu laughed and Mikan joined along with him. Hoshio blushed furiously and smiled. Everyone smiled when they saw the famous Sakura Mikan's cheery face.

I saw it. Everyone crowding around Mikan laughing, cheering, smiling and happily. _Ne, Natsume! How do you find going out with me?_ I remembered her ask. _If it was me, I only like going out to places that you like as long as it's with you!_ She laughs no matter where she is. She's happy everywhere she goes. What does she need me for? "Natsume," Ruka suddenly pat my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Look into her eyes," He said and I looked into her olive brown eyes. It's not sparkly anymore, when she smiles or laughs she always cries in happiness which makes her eyes twinkle and shine.

"It's gone," I said.

"Yeah. Her love for everyone is gone. Her emotions are all destroyed because of you. Right now, her physical strength is trying to endure everything. You see how much you've caused her to suffer?" Ruka asked. "All she wants was to be loved by you but you had to destroy her wish so easily."

"I didn't mean it. I was just going into this one club because a girl in the park said she left her bag there and that she broke her ankle when her heels broke. When I was inside, there was a celebration as I looked for the bag, then suddenly, one waitress gave me a drink and I unconsciously became drunk and played around," I said.

"Well, you better try to tell that to Mikan, not that she'll believe you," Ruka said and rushed over to Hotaru in front of us.

"Yeah, I've got to tell that to Mikan," I said and clenched my fists. "I'll tell her how I feel all over again!"

**Well, Natsume's got his determination spirit back! Thank you for reading this.**


	4. Apologies

**May 12****th****, Thursday, 2011. BloodyHolly**

Alright, I'm sorry. I've gotten PMs saying I'm a horrible author and such before, that I kinda lost my interest in writing for 2 whole years. They said I'm a worthless writer and my storyline sucked. Yeah, well, I was a 14 year old girl when I started writing my first fiction Master of Alices, and believe me, English isn't even my first language to be quite honest so I kinda expected the bashing.

So I'm apologizing on behalf of my stories if it doesn't interest you until you had to bash me for it. Well, I'm now free since I'm a college student (yeah, I didn't update for 2 years, I'm so sorry to the readers that actually liked my stories), I'll be updating on Protect My Queen and Blacklite Wings since most readers requested that fic. The others…I guess I'll put it on hiatus since hardly anyone reads them. Once again, I'm sorry.

**Sincerely, BloodyHolly**


End file.
